


Dessert Course

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins prove that they can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Course

**Title:** Dessert Course  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter, George Weasley, Fred Weasley  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/profile)[**weasley100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/) 's challenge #004: Dessert  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Highlight for Warnings:** * Threesome implied. *  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Summary:** The twins prove that they can cook.  
 **Notes:** AU.

  
~

Dessert Course

~

Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin before pushing back from the table with a satisfied sigh. “Brilliant meal,” he said, grinning. “I didn’t know you two could cook as well as your mum.”

George shook his head. “We can’t,” he said. “She sent us the food.”

“When she heard you were coming for dinner,” Fred added.

Harry shrugged. “Works for me.”

“There’s more,” George said when they settled on the sofa.

“Dessert?” Harry looked around.

Fred grinned. “Of a sort,” he whispered, sidling closer.

Later, Harry had to admit that the twins were adept at certain types of cooking.

~


End file.
